


The Hill | Larry Stylinson

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, LGBT, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, On the Road Again Tour, One Shot, Quiet Harry, Take Me Home Tour, Up All Night Tour, Where We Are Tour, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, hide out, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry's secret place gets shared with an obnoxious brown haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hill | Larry Stylinson

Everyone has a secret place, whether they realize it or not. It's their place to go in order to be alone.

Harry's was the first hill in the valley on the other side of the woods behind his house. His family knew it was there, but they didn't know Harry had ever dared to venture that far. Ever since he and his sister were young kids, their mum and dad stressed that they weren't allowed to go into the woods unless they were with a responsible adult. Their parents or grandparents never left the sitting room, so they've never been past the backyard. 

Harry was the young boy who always wanted to go on some type of adventure, whether he was with someone or not. It's what he lived for at that point and time. Everyday, he had always went out on his family's property, looking for something adventurous. He had explored his old house's field and yard many times, yet he never got bored and continued to do it. There was rarely anything that could stop him, especially moving somewhere else. Harry was five years old when they had moved to the house and Harry saw the big woods behind the home. He was in awe. It was his dream for adventure. Sure, the field was fun, but a woods? There was always new things to discover there. 

His parents knew about his obsession with adventure and they didn't particularly mind it since they didn't have to look after him every second of the day. But that's when they were living next to a wheat field. Now that they lived in front of a forest that was God knows how deep, they weren't about to let their one and only baby boy go into it, only to get lost, kidnapped, or murdered in. So, Harry's father took it upon himself to tell Harry horror stories about the woods and what happened in them, crushing his son's dreams and scaring the poor boy so much that it took him two years to get brave and want to go on another exploration again. 

He actually discovered the hill by accident when he had snuck deep into the forest one day. What Harry and the rest of his family didn't know was that there was a gorgeous valley behind the woods. It was so peaceful and beautiful. It was like nobody had ever stepped foot there. The scene looked like a painting. There was hills, clumps of beautiful green trees scattered along the small stream that ran through the middle, along with trees and bushes scattered on the many hills. There was birds chirping, deer eating down by the stream. It was just beautiful to the seven year old Harry. There was one particular spot that he absolutely adored and that was under a lone oak tree that was on a hill that overlooked the entire view of the valley. Plus, it offered good shade on sunny days and good shelter on rainy ones. 

It became his "place" when he had gotten into an argument with his dad after he had taken away his biking privileges for not asking permission to go biking with his best friend Liam and for going too far. Harry had gotten so upset that he had run out of the house crying and through his little path to the hill. He had spent hours there, crying out his anger and then listening to the birds chirping and the water flowing. He curled into his little crook into the tree, automatically feeling relaxed and content. 

\----

-Present Day-

Harry had gotten home, happy to see that only his sister was home. It made it easier for him to leave the house. After all these years, his parents were still completely oblivious to him going to the valley. He or Gemma always told them that he was at Liam's. He used to feel bad for lying to them, but he got used to telling them that and it also helped that they liked to work later than normal quite a bit. 

He went up to his room, grabbing his brown leather notebook. He made sure that his pen was in there and then poked his head in Gemma's room. "Tell mum and dad I'm at Liam's."

"Yeah, okay," she said, not looking up from her iPad. Gemma knew that Harry went to the woods instead of Liam's, but she didn't know where he went exactly. She didn't question it, just thinking that her brother was weird. 

Harry went downstairs and then out the back. As he looked over to the neighbor's yard, he noticed that there was someone setting up deck furniture, meaning that someone had finally moved in. Shrugging, he went to his rigged entrance and continued on his well-worn path that would take him to his secret place. The walk wasn't long; about ten minutes with Harry's semi-fast pace. It was a long walk, but it gave him time to think about the day and what he could write. 

Harry usually went to the hill to write. He loved writing. It was his passion and the only place he could really get into it was at the hill. Sure, he could write at home and such, but he couldn't get as into the characters or the plot. The valley wasn't distracting and was quiet. It was his aesthetic. 

Finally, Harry had gotten to the valley. He could see it through the leaves of the trees. He pushed the branch out of the way and then started towards his spot. As he got closer to the tree, his pace slowed and he stopped in his tracks pretty quick. It sounded selfish of him, but he didn't like that he saw someone sitting in the crook of his tree. Nobody ever goes back here. What were they doing here now? And on his hill of all places?

"Um, hello?" Harry said, getting the teenage boy's attention.

"Oh! Hello! You scared me," the brown haired boy said. He stood up and Harry's jaw slightly dropped at the breathtaking beauty the boy possessed. "What brings you back here?"

"What?" Harry asked, shaking himself out of his trance. 

The boy chuckled slightly. "This place is kind of hidden. What brings you out here?"

"Oh, um, I've been coming here pretty much everyday since I was seven. So, I should be asking you that precise question," Harry told him. 

"Erm, I just moved here and my mum and sisters were getting into it, so I decided to get out of there. How old are you?" he asked. 

"Seventeen."

"Well, I'm seventeen as well. You're in year 13, yeah?" he asked.

Harry wasn't in the mood to hold a conversation with this fellow. He wasn't really a conversationalist to start out with. He wished that this mysterious boy would just leave. "Yes, I am."

"What's your name?" the boy asked, now starting to get on Harry's nerves. 

"Harry." 

"I'm Louis," Louis said with a smile, offering his hand to Harry.

Harry looked down at his hand and then up to Louis' crystal blue eyes. The boy was certainly beautiful in Harry's opinion. He hadn't had a crush on a boy before; his standards were too high and the guys he went to school with didn't fit them. They didn't even come close. Who knew if this Louis character would personality wise, but looks wise, he went above and beyond. 

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for a bit? I'm not really ready to mediate my family yet. I mean, if you don't mind," Louis asked. 

"Um, I guess so. I'm not really a huge talker though," Harry warned him. 

"That's okay. You don't have to talk. I can do enough for the both of us," Louis said with a small smile. 

\----

Louis was right when he had said that he could do enough talking for the both of them. Harry had gotten to the point where he didn't want to write because he would have rather listened to Louis' calming voice and stare out at the scenery. He didn't even think that Louis realized that he quit writing. It didn't bother him though. He found out a lot about this beautiful boy. 

It was starting to get dark and Harry felt that he should start getting back home, even though the valley was beautiful at dusk and he didn't want to leave his new friend and maybe crush. Harry grabbed his notebook from the ground, preparing himself to get up. He didn't want to be rude and just run off; he wanted to walk Louis home since he was new to the area and he didn't want him to get lost. So he was thankful that Louis was the one to say it. 

"Well, we should - or I - should be getting home before my mum calls in a missing persons," he suggested.

"Um, well, do you want me to walk with you back so you don't get turned around in the woods?" Harry offered.

Louis gave him a smile, his eyes iridescent in the dusk light. "That would be lovely. Thanks, Harry."

Harry began walking towards his entrance to the woods, thinking that Louis was following him, but then realized that he wasn't. Harry stopped, turning around and saw Louis standing a few feet from him. "Are you coming?" 

"Oh, um, yeah," Louis said awkwardly and then caught up to where Harry was. Harry went to start walking again, but Louis grabbed his shoulder lightly. "Um, Harry?"

"Ye-"

Before he could even finish sentence, Louis' lips were on Harry's. At first, he was shocked because he never had someone else's lips on his own. Though, he didn't have to worry about what to do because his lips were moving against Louis' and Louis seemed to be experienced in this department. It was a sweet and beautiful kiss in Harry's opinion, even if he had nothing to compare it to. But he knew that it wasn't wasted either because he genuinely liked Louis. He lived up to Harry's expectations. 

"I really like you, Harry," Louis panted slightly, a small smile on his thin lips. Harry couldn't help but to finally break a smile at him. 

"I really like you too."

\----


End file.
